Playtime
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer and Elfwine have different ideas about playing. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 14 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 14 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots, of which there will definitely be three, but MIGHT be more if I come up with more ideas.**_

_A/N: See what kind of mischief I get into when I take time off from work! I sit around writing stories instead of doing stuff I should be doing. But I will be gone for a few days later this week, and probably not near a computer, so I guess I ought to get a few written before then. Any ideas I get while away will have to be produced "low tech" (pen and paper)!_

_Don't hesitate to send ideas for these. Some of the ones you've seen already were based on ideas someone submitted, and there is another in the works, though I haven't got an idea of where to go with it yet. So far, I haven't had Elfwine be more than 6 years old, but I may explore some older years if I come up with ideas there._

_Super-secret trivia question for those who read author's notes (wake up and pay attention C), anyone want to hazard a guess WHEN it was that Lothiriel got pregnant? Yes, you've already read it._

**Playtime**

**(Jul, 8 IV)**

Eomer awoke slowly and glanced at the window. The morning sun was still low in the sky, so he knew it was not much past dawn. He turned to gaze at his sleeping wife, and marveled again at her rounding belly. Their second child. He couldn't prevent a pleased grin tugging at his mouth, nor keep his hand from wandering over to softly stroke the mound. Only recently had they felt the baby moving, and he was both scared and eager to watch the progression of her pregnancy.

As he gazed upon her face, relaxed in slumber, he thought again how beautiful she was, in every way. And she seemed to grow ever more radiant now that she was with child. His child. Suddenly, a playful urge struck, and though he was reluctant to wake her, it would not be too long before he would have to restrain himself until after the child was born.

He eased closer to her and began nuzzling her neck, and peppering her with light kisses. After only a few moments of this treatment, she awoke with a smile. "What are you about so early this morning, my husband?" she asked teasingly, knowing full well the answer.

"I seek only to make your waking a most pleasurable one, beloved," he responded, continuing his ministrations.

"Is it my pleasure you seek, or your own?" she questioned, with mirth in her voice.

"Both," he whispered, capturing her lips.

For several minutes, they were lost in each other, and then Eomer heard the creak of the door and broke off, listening. Small feet padded over to the bed and he turned to see his six-year-old son smiling innocently at him, "Good morning, Papa!"

Reluctant to be interrupted, Eomer asked, "What are you doing up so early, Elfwine? Go back to bed for a little while."

Elfwine climbed up on the side of the bed, squirmed over Eomer and nestled himself between his parents. "I will sleep here with you and the baby," he announced.

Eomer noticed the twinkle of amusement in his wife's eyes and gave a soft sigh of defeat. "Very well," he said, pulling the covers out from under his son and covering him up.

But apparently sleep was not the thing uppermost in Elfwine's mind, for he turned to his mother and sat up. Slowly he reached over to rub her belly. "How much longer before the baby is born?" he asked.

"That is still several months away," she answered.

Elfwine considered this a moment, then questioned, "Can the baby hear what we are saying?"

"I do not know, but I believe it probably can," she told him.

He nodded in acceptance of this, then laid his head against her stomach. Eomer and Lothiriel shared a smile across their son as they heard him whisper, "Baby, hurry up and be born. When you get here, I will play with you and show you lots of great things. You can even play with my toys!"

Eomer and Lothiriel chuckled together at their son's injunction to his sibling, and then Eomer whispered to his wife, "And while they are playing with his toys, maybe I will get some time to play with my wife...uninterrupted!"

"We may certainly dream of that prospect, my lord!" she replied. "I will hold you to this goal!"

THE END

Jazzcat - "or has Eomer conveniently forgotten all these little mishaps?" Probably not, but he's a guy, and that stuff's trivial when they are feeling amorous!

_Endnote (just to confuse you): For those who have been enjoying the Elfwine Chronicles and may not yet have discovered jadeddiva's stories, click on my name and look under my favorite stories. She has two one-shot stories about Eomer and Lothiriel that are somewhat similar to these, though more fleshed out. I don't think I consciously "copied" the idea from those, but certainly they were proof that a one-shot could be good if done right; so in that sense I hope I am emulating her work._

**__**

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
